don't stop believing
by believe in daydreams
Summary: We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe. - a collection of drabbles from Drabble Tag at the Dreamerverse Forum -
1. LucyEdmund

**a/n:** The following drabbles were all written by authors in the Dreamerverse forum in Drabble tag. Enjoy!

**Author: **xrawrDINOSAURx**  
Pairing: **LucyEdmund **  
Prompt: **shimmer

:-:

She is the only believer and because of that, she shimmers like the stars.

He loves her and her Narnian-sky eyes and her golden hair and her bubbliness and everything in-between. Sometimes he'd just like to sweep her in his arms and hold her there- _forever, forever- _in a world where she never has to disappear and leave him with a faint glimmer of hope- and where they can be together.

Together is what he's searching for.

(And so, death is but the next great adventure.)

:-:

**a/n:** please don't favourite without leaving a review, thank you!


	2. DominiqueEdmund

**Author:** Renzhie**  
Pairing: **DominiqueEdmund**  
Prompt:** Seashell

:-:

The wind plays with her long golden red hair as she sits on the beach, staring at the sunset on the horizon. The sky has turned into magnificent orange-red colour and she can only think one word; serenity. The beautiful melody fills her head instantly and she sighs in content.

"Hey," greets a very familiar voice from behind.

She turns around and gasps a little. Standing before her is _him_, the king (though, he doesn't want to be called 'Your Majesty' by her), the dark haired boy with brown eyes. He gives her a melting grin and she is relieved that she is not standing at the moment.

A blush forms on her cheek as she realises that he notices her reaction. His smirk tells her so.

He plops down in front of her and for a moment, they only stare at each other. He clears throat-wait, did she just see a blush there?- and takes out a small box. His free hand takes her hand and places the box on her palm.

"Open it," he says softly, his eyes never leaving her face.

She follows his instruction and inhales a sharp breath as she sees what's in it. It's the most gorgeous seashell necklace she has ever seen.

"This is so beautiful," She gushes, stroking it carefully, "Thank you!"

He smiles brightly although it doesn't last a minute, "I hope it will remind you of... Narnia sea."

There is a sudden pang in her heart and she tries to blink the tears away, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

:-:

**a/n:** please don't favourite without leaving a review, thank you!


	3. LilyCaspian

**Author:** PrincessPearl**  
Pairing: **LilyCaspian**  
Prompt:** Stars

:-:

Not for the first time, Lily marvels over the fact that everything in Narnia is a thousand time more beautiful than it is in Earth.

"How do you mean?" Caspian asks her when she voices the thought one night while she's out on a porch watching the stars and breathing in the fresh air.

"Your architecture is brilliant," Lily explains, gesturing to the elegantly-carved wooden porch railing, depicting Lions and crowns. "Your plantlife is so much brighter and colorful. The air seems fresher. And the stars..."

"What about the stars?" Caspian murmurs, leaning closer, his blond hair ruffled by the night breezes and a smile playing on his face.

"They're so _beautiful_," Lily breathes, hands curling around the railing and head tilting upward to the night sky, studded with a million glowing, beautiful stars.

"They are," Caspian agrees, his hand reaching out and touching hers, their fingers twining. "I've always been fond of stargazing."

Lily smiles and closes her eyes, breathing in that sweet, fresh, Narnia air and praying she never has to leave the beauty and magic behind.

Later, when she's home again, she asks Lucy what happened to Caspian.

"Well," Lucy begins, her Narnia-expert look on her face, "after he sailed with Ed-_Edmund _and Lucy and Eustace on the Dawn Treader - I told you about that, right? - he returned to Narnia and married a star - Ramandu's daughter - and - Lily, are you all right?"

She never stargazes again.

:-:

**a/n:** please don't favourite without leaving a review, thank you!


	4. DracoLucy

**Author:** xrawrDINOSAURx**  
Pairing: **DracoLucy**  
Prompt:** Opal

:-:

The first time he sees her, he notices the opal necklace hanging round her throat- the same color as her eyes. He brushes himself off and stands up, finding himself in the presence of a girl - about sixteen years old, and wearing a crown that _g-l-i-t-t-e-r-s._

"Hullo," she says cheerfully, holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Lucy Pevensie. Who're you?"

He ignores her question. "Where am I?" She frowns at his rudeness.

"Excuse me, I asked you a question," her eyebrows knit together.

He raises an eyebrow. "And?"

Lucy lets out a _hmmph_ and strolls away, lifting her gown and leaving Draco in the dust.

(He thinks of opal eyes, and calls after her.)

:-:

**a/n:** please don't favourite without leaving a review, thank you!


	5. VictoireCaspian

**Author:** Skandar-Loves-Redvines**  
Pairing: **VictoireCaspian**  
Prompt:** Scotch

:-:

This is **w r o n g**.

_(ohsoverywrong)_

He's like a bottle of scotch to an alcoholic, and she's the very essence of perfection, but, oh!, he's got his shining star, and she's got her teddy bear, and Merlin, their entire relationship is all just **skin**teeth_caress_**hide.**

And, y e a h, it's wrong...

_(there's that hint of_ distress&deceit&secrecy&lies_)_

...but, o h, it's just so

r i g h t.

:-:

**a/n:** please don't favourite without leaving a review, thank you!


End file.
